A Long, Weird Conversation
by GaterGals04
Summary: Daniel and Jack talk online with some coming and going people.


A Long, Wierd Conversation

Summary: Daniel and Jack talk online with some coming and going people.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of stargate sg-1.

Characters:

Jack MacGyver

Daniel Dangertrap

Sam ScientificHottie

Janet NeedleLover

Vala SexKitten

Cameron NewKidOnTheBlock

MacGyver : Hi D

Dangertrap : Uh... Hi

MacGyver : What's with the uh?

Dangertrap : Um... I don't know

MacGyver : Ok... what's up?

Dangertrap : Nothing really why do you ask.

MacGyver : IDK! LOL

Dangertrap : That's not funny

MacGyver : Yes it is!

Dangertrap : No. But anyway how are you?

MacGyver : I'm ok ... kinda tired... ya know

Dangertrap : Mee too

MacGyver : Coll!Now I might do, or say something that can break friendship boundaries k?

Dangertrap : like what

MacGyver : like saying that I ... uh... I like you.

Dangertrap : as a friend I like you too

MacGyver : not just as a friend... more than that.

Dangertrap : a best friend?

MacGyver : no more

Dangertrap : a best best friend?

MacGyver : A BOYFRIEND! JEEZ! Ya think you would get it!

Dangertrap : Ummmmm... Wow that's great

MacGyver : I LOVE YOU!

Dangertrap : Wow that's definately shocking I don't know what to say accept for the fact that I love you too!!!!

MacGyver : REALLY?

Dangertrap : No I lied of course really

MacGyver : WOW!!!!!

Dangertrap : You probably thought I would hate you, or something but obviously that is not true

MacGyver : I didn't know you were gay

Dangertrap : And I didn't know you were

MacGyver : how long?

Dangertrap : ummm... 2 years and you?

MacGyver : 6 years... Hey did you know Sam was Les?

Dangertrap : No did you know Vala is too

MacGyver : really so is Janet...Wow! It's a new trend!

Dangertrap : Camreon?

MacGyver : I don't think so I think Janet has been seeing Vala

Dangertrap : Wow and I think either you or me has to go tslk to our friend Cameron

MacGyver : Yeah Threesome! LOL! I'm gonna get hit for that aren't I?

Dangertrap : Yes you are going to get hit and no that is not going to happen.

MacGyver : What do you mean?

Dangertrap : You know what I mean, I mean No it's not going to happen

MacGyver : Pouts Why?

Dangertrap : Because I said so and maybe if you stop bothering me I might think about it

MacGyver : Smiles

Dangertrap : Anyway we should gang up on Cameron and ask him if he's a flameboy also.

MacGyver : He probably is.

Dangertrap : Do you mean considering the fact that everyone is falling into this new trend?

MacGyver : Yep!!

Dangertrap : Your such a dork

SexKitten : Hello boy's

Dangertrap : Ummm... Hi

SexKitten : What's up?

MacGyver : Who are you?

SexKitten : ... not telling!

Dangertrap : so... anyway what have you been up to?

SexKitten : Nothing really you?

Dangertrap : Who the fuck are you?

SexKitten : Vala! Duh!

MacGyver : Why are you here?

SexKitten : because I feel like it

NeedleLover : Vala honey hi!

SexKitten : Janet hi!

vala leaves

MacGyver : GO AWAY!!

NeedleLover : FINE!

janet leaves

MacGyver : Hey Daniel, look who I got ... wait for it

NewKidOnTheBlock : Uh...hi

Dangertrap : well, well, well if it isn't the disappearing man where have you been hiding today, we need to talk to you and by we I mean Jack and myself

NewKidOnTheBlock : ok I guess

MacGyver : Are You Gay?

NewKidOnTheBlock : What! WTF?

MacGyver : ARE YOU GAY?

NewKidOnTheBlock : I'm happy duh!

Dangertrap : OMG!Ok here is an easier question for you.Do you think I am attractive?

NewKidOnTheBlock : Well Duh!Your fucking hott!...uh...wait a minute.I uh oh shit!

MacGyver : Do you think I am hot?

NewKidOnTheBlock : Hell yeah! Hot with capitals HOTT!

MacGyver : Uh...ok.lol, Daniel's being a stupid ass!!Welcome to uh...being gay!

Dangertrap : Nice Jack, I swear it is like your welcoming him into a group.It's not a group it is a way of life.

MacGyver : I know! I was being sarcastic!

Dangertrap : I know but still it was weird and stupid

MacGyver : Shutup

NewKidOnTheBlock : GUYS STOP FIGHTING!

Dangertrap : Fine then jeez you don't have to be so mean I was just trying to tell Jack that it's not a club.

MacGyver : No need to yell Cam!

NewKidOnTheBlock : Sorry it's just you guys are irritating the shit out of me.

MacGyver : Well Sorry! Sorry Daniel!

Dangertrap : So anyway what are you gonna do now you know with being gay and all?

NewKidOnTheBlock : I don't know!

MacGyver : ...Threesome with me and Daniel!Please!

NewKidOnTheBlock : Uh...ok! why not!

Dangertrap : Uh...yeah I want no part of that I am not the kind of person to do that but you, Jack, and Teal'c are welcome to do whatever you please.

MacGyver : Ewwwww!Not Teal'c!But it looks like it will be just you and me Cameron.

NewKidOnTheBlock : Um, Daniel are you sure?It will be fun!Or are you just chicken?

Dangertrap : I am not chicken I just don't like to share.

NewKidOnTheBlock : I was thinking that you don't like to share Jack...huh is that it.You don't want me to take him from you!

Dangertrap : No you can have fun with him I just don't like being thought of as a sex toy thankyou very much.

NewKidOnTheBlock : But I thought you love him?What if I take him from you.

Dangertrap : Actually, we did not discuss that much about us yet.I know your probably thinking that we are boyfriends right.

NewKidOnTheBlock : Cause you are!Jack tells me he's madly in love with you.

Dangertrap : Oh he does, does he well I probably should talk to him.

NewKidOnTheBlock : Should I leave?

Cameron leaves

MacGyver : Hey what's going on...What?!?!I never said...well...but you weren't supposed to blab Big Mouth!

Dangertrap : In some way you know it sort of was my fault I tricked him.

MacGyver : Then I blame you!LOL!

Dangertrap : What do you want to talk about now?

MacGyver : There is a live spider in your book.

Dangertrap : I bet you put it there you asshole I hate you I don't want to talk to you anymore

MacGyver : Teal'c did it he said you screaming turns him on.

Dangertrap : I still hate you.

MacGyver : But I didn't do anything!

Dangertrap : I know but if you look at when we were talking to Cameron you asked the one thing I told you never to ask me again.

MacGyver : What does that have to do with anything.

Dangertrap : That is why I am mad at you.

MacGyver : What if it was Cameron instead of Teal'c?Please!

Dangertrap : I don't know, i am not really comfertable doing those things yet I told you this already.

MacGyver : Fine then it's just you and me then!!LOL!We'll screw like rabbits.

Dangertrap : Oh man sometimes you can be really dumb but that's ok and you should know I am not used to sharing my things.

MacGyver : When can we make a " meeting "?

Dangertrap : Umm...later I am not going to tell you when I will just show up and you won't know what to do.

MacGyver : Oh I have plans for you!!

Dangertrap : Yuo really think that scares me well just wait until the next time I see you out of work.

MacGyver : Wait until the next time we're alone...at work.

Dangertrap : What are you gonna drag me into a closet or something because I am already out and I don't want to go back in.

MacGyver : No!On the breifing room table I want to do you!Am I making you uncomfertable?

Dangertrap : Nope bot scared yet.

MacGyver : Fine outside the base in the parking lot in front of everyone on a car.I'll screw you on your car!

Dangertrap : Ok...Noooooooooo...that's not gonna happen no fucking way.

MacGyver : Yay! Just wait til we are outside.

Dangertrap : If you do it I will kill you.

MacGyver : How?

Dangertrap : I will kill you in the best possible way the next time we are in a breifing you know what I mean.

MacGyver : Oh yeah!

Dangertrap: I will make you do it in front of everyone and you do know you sit right next to the general because I rearanged the seats.

MacGyver : Evil!Evil little man!I love your dangerous life style.

Dangertrap : Thanks I can be pretty evil and you are so wrong about calling me small.

MacGyver : Really?

Dangertrap : Uh huh.

MacGyver : Wow How big?hmmm?LOL!!!

Dangertrap : Hmmmmm...You might just find out later.

MacGyver : How later?

Dangertrap : If you behave right before you expect me.

MacGyver : Uh...uh...um...How bout now?

Dangertrap : No

MacGyver : ok how bout now?

Dangertrap : How bout later in your office?

MacGyver : how bout now?

Dangertrap : How bout never?

MacGyver : How bout now?

Dangertrap : Not now.

MacGyver : Why?.Wah! pout

Dangertrap : Oh don't cry just learn how to settle.

MacGyver : No!!!!!

Dangertrap : Fine if you can't settle with that than you can't settle with me.

MacGyver : What?!?!?!?

Dangertrap : You heard me.

MacGyver : Fine I will deal with it but i won't like waiting...but I will do it.

Dangertrap : Thank you, you know this shows that you really must love me if you are willing to wait.

MacGyver : Yeah, yeah.

Dangertrap : Hey don't be mean to me because I might just change my mind and make you wait until tomorrow so I suggest you be nice to me.

MacGyver : I have to go.

Dangertrap : ok Jack I love you.

MacGyver : Love you too!

Dangertrap : Ok I guess I'll see you in your office later then.


End file.
